Twilight
by gabbymoonstar
Summary: Bella Swan couldn't regret the life-changing decision to come to Forks. Life was so different from her past years of her visits with Charlie. How could Bella predict Forks was going to be such a mysterious place? With things out of the ordinary. But she couldn't regret the decision either. After all, she met her destiny. But could her destiny also be her fate?
1. Preface

The Twilight Saga:

Twilight

Preface:

I'd never given much thought about death. How I would die, when I would die, those weren't things I worried about.

Until these last few months, I guess you could put it that way. I knew that if I hadn't made the life-changing descision to come to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But I couldn't regret the idea. When life offers you something to far from the ordinary, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

And it was a good way to die. Within the arms of someone I truly loved, someone I would never forget. I would be fine.

And as the hunter came toward me, I sighed and prepared for my death.


	2. 1 -Farewells

My mother drove me to the airport with every single window rolled down. I stared at the perfect sky; cloudless and blue, with sun shining down in Phoenix, Arizona, my hometown. I was wearing my favorite outfit- sleeveless, white eyelet lace completed with knee-high capris; I was wearing this as a farewell gesture.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington, a small town named Forks exists under the near constant cover of clouds. My father, Charlie, lives there along with all of the other folks of the town. I visited this place almost every summer until I was fourteen. That's when I finally put my foot down. Instead of dealing with the boring fishing trips every summer, we vacationed to San Fransisco, California for one week. Basically, I would do anything to _not_go to Forks for a whole month.

Thats when my mother interrupted my flashback. "Bella, honey, you don't have to do this", she repeated for what seemed the millionth time.

"Mom, I want to go to Forks", I lied.

Okay, usually I am the worst liar and very readable. But this lie, I have been saying so frequently, it sounded so convincing. Even to myself.

My mother sighed and turned back to the steering wheel. I could see the airport rising from beneath all the trees and come into view. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my mother parked the car along the curb. I opened the door and stepped out of the muggy car and unloaded all the packages. My mother helped me and kept her face normal but I could see the sacrifice behind her eyes.

"Bye Bella", my mother sobbed as she hugged me just before I was about to hand over my passport. I hugged her back and even I had to let a few tears escape.

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you so much." And those were the last words I said to my mother before I took off to the muddy town of Forks.


	3. 2 - Forks

My father waited outside the airport in his police cruiser. My father is Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Personally, I think, who would need a police in such a small town?

"It's good to see you, Bells", my father said as I hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Its good to see you, too, Dad", I muttered. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. It just wasn't polite.

For the rest of the car ride, there really wasn't any conversation due to our lack of talking. We complimented on the weather but other than that, nothing. Charlie has the same personality as me; we both don't like to show our emotions face to face.

Forks, I had to admit, was a beautiful town. Maybe too much greenery, but that was all. The sky was a surly gray; I had already said my goodbyes to the Sun. Houses were everywhere as well as trees. Everywhere I looked, there was a person waving at the wonderful Chief Swan and waved at me and offered to show me around somehow or whatever. I thanked them, just because it was the polite thing to do, but I wouldn't take their offer so seriously.

When I arrived at Charlie's, childhood memories flooded my head. It looked exactly the same as I remembered it during my past summers here. The unpleasant thing I remembered, though, was that I was going to share the bathroom with Charlie. I was going to have to try very hard not to dwell too much on that fact.

The good thing about Charlie, though, is that he doesn't hover. When I went into my room, Charlie was nice enough to let me unpack by myself. The reason moor this might have been the fact that a baseball game was coming up, but either way it worked for me.

Somehow I was going to have to get used to this place. And the real surprise waited for me at school tomorrow.


End file.
